darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Mr. Burns
Darth Mr. Burns was an exiled Dark Jedi who created the Power Plant Empire. He was very much like Palpatine. Early Life No one knows exactly where Mr. Burns was born. Some say Earth, but of course no one believes them because it's not real. So Mr. Burns was taken to a Sith Academy someplace, and he served under Darth Elmo's Sith Order. To Darth Elmo, Mr. Burns was simply weak. He had barely gotten to the pathetic title of Sith Lord when Darth Elmo and Darth Darth Binks exiled him. He attempted to resist, but he simply got his ass kicked by them both. Exile Darth Mr. Burns was 30 when he was exiled, and he lived to about 500, so this is still early life. Anyway,he was exiled to Dagobah, where he lived until he was about 50. Then, he was sick of it all. He planned to have his revenge against Darth Elmo and Darth Darth Binks. He created a Nuclear power plant and began his own Nuclear power plant Empire. He gathered force-sensitives from around the galaxy, because he got off Dagobah somehow. Nuclear Power plant Empire His first apprentices were Darth Lenny and Darth Carl. They became Sith Mega-Super-Overlords and began finding more Force-sensitives. But Darth Mr. Burns was not done yet. He found another apprentice for himslef: Darth Smithers. Darth Mr. Burns thought he was bisexual or something, but he didn't really care. Darth Smithers was an (extremly) faithful apprentice. But this annoyed Darth Mr. Burns. He deployed Darth Smithers to make his own Nuclear power plant fleet. A new apprentice Darth Mr. Burns was building his own Empire. He knew he had millions (okay, about 150) of Sith in his grip, and he would use them against Darth Elmo and Darth Darth Binks soon. But first, he found Darth Homer. Darth Mr. Burns sensed the potential in him. He took him as his apprentice, and trained him into a Sith Mega-Super-Overlord. He gave Darth Homer his own apprentice, Darth Bart. Darth Mr. Burns planned to use Darth Homer and his apprentice to destory Darth Elmo and Darth Darth Binks. He sent Darth Homer to destroy the two of them. Sadly, he failed. Category:Bald people Category:Cartoons Category:Losers Category:Old people Category:Scary things Category:Sith Category:Super really very ugly people Category:Weird stuff Failed revenge and Death Darth Mr. Burns became extremly angry. He made Darth Bart his apprentice, and then he took most of the Nuclear power plant empire's military with him. He told Darth Bart that, if he failed, Darth Bart would lead the Nuclear power plant Empire. Soon, Darth. Mr Burns fleet attacked Darth Elmo's fleet. Mr. Burns fleet became completely destroyed, and Mr. Burns ship, with him on it, exploded. Legacy Burns' Nuclear power plant was still in power, with Darth Bart leading it. Powers and abilities Darth Mr. Burns used Force lightning, Force choke, and Force Evil Laughter. Category:Bald people Category:Cartoons Category:Losers Category:Old people Category:Scary things Category:Sith Category:Super really very ugly people Category:Weird stuff